1. Field
The following relates to digital media aggregation and distribution, and more particularly to remotely controlling properties of devices at which such media is performed.
2. Related Art
Currently there exists centralized media distribution from a media storage library to one or more distributed points where the media can be performed. For example, Apple iTunes® running on a personal computer can communicate using wireless networking with one or more remote distribution points for media stored in a library associated with the iTunes application, or otherwise available through the iTunes application. For example, the personal computer can be located in a home office, while points where media can be received can include a station in one or more bedrooms, in a family room, living room, outside, etc. Although this architecture was an advance from whole house audio/visual systems requiring separate cabling for content distribution, further advances in the area remain desirable.